The present invention relates generally to arrow supports or rests, and more particularly to an arrow rest system wherein two arrows may be overdrawn and released at the same time.
In recent years, the popularity of bow and arrow has increased dramatically both for use in hunting and in target competition. There have been developed many accessories for bows which are designed to meet the needs and demands for almost every user. Although there are many arrow rests known and used, they all have disadvantages. For example, most create friction between the arrow rest and the arrow, thus decreasing the arrow's potential maximum velocity. Some arrow rests prevent overdrawing of arrows, which is the ability to draw the arrow on the bow so that the arrowhead is behind the bow. The ability to overdraw arrows permits the use of shorter arrows and higher velocities.
One prior art arrow rest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,907 that includes a pair of rubber O-rings of different diameters on a roller connected to the bow. This arrow guide permits the use of fishing arrows. The rotatable roller is useful in absorbing oscillations and lateral forces created in a fishing arrow shaft by the archery bow while reducing frictional loses between the arrow shaft and guide. A disadvantage with this arrow rest is that no overdraw is possible.
Another arrow support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,601 which shows an arrow support having two rollers on separate arms to adequately control the arrow. This multi-port system permits overdraw of an arrow. Other overdraw systems basically consist of a trough behind the bow as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,688, which permits overdraw of the arrows. A problem with overdraw is that it is hard to instinctively shoot through the trough constructed and that the arrow guide sometimes increases the drag on the arrow.
A particular problem in hunting with a bow and arrow is that, after scoring a non-lethal hit on an animal, the hunter must follow the game through the woods to complete the kill. At times, this stalking results in long hours of traveling after the injured game or sometimes losing the animal in the wilderness.
The proposed solution is to target the game with two arrows at once. The ability to hit the game with two arrows would increase the tissue damage to the animal and spread out such damage over a larger area. This larger area would increase the chance of hitting a vital organ and of immediately dropping the animal.
There is therefore a need for a dual arrow overdraw system that is quiet and will create a minimum of friction with the arrows as they pass over the rest. There is also a need for such an arrow rest which can be easily installed on bows of all types and can be used for both right or left bows without modification of the arrow rest or the bow.